


Perfectly Posh Pendragons

by little_dhampir



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: The day after Merlin and Arthur's kiss Arthur has lunch with Morgana.





	Perfectly Posh Pendragons

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realised I never actually posted the sequels on AO3 so I guess i'm doing that now XD   
> Not beta read so be prepared ;)

“Ugh,” Morgana dropped down in the seat next to Arthur, who had been just about to start eating his lunch before his sister showed up.

“What’s up?” he asked, wishfully looking at the sandwiches he had planned on eating in blessed silence. Not that he didn’t like spending time with his sister, they fought like all siblings did but were generally close; he just didn’t feel like spending his lunch with her today; she knew him too well to know something was on his mind.

“Chemistry with Edwin was hell.” Edwin Muirden was a young teacher who tried to gain popularity with the students by letting them call him by his first name; not with much success.

“Valiant made his experiment explode; he was sitting right behind me and completely smoked my hair. It stinks.” Morgana nearly pouted as she touched the long dark strands falling in her face.

Arthur felt anger rise within him at the mention of Valiant. He had promised Merlin yesterday not to do anything stupid, but just hearing his name made Arthur angry enough to punch something. Or someone.

Morgana must have seen something on his face; still combing her hair with her fingers, she asked, “Where is Merlin? Usually I don’t find you alone.”

“He is ill so Hunith made him stay at home.”

They both knew Merlin would never miss school on purpose, unlike the two of them he actually liked going to classes and to learn new things.

“Ill? Oh, I hope he will be better soon. I need to wash my hair.”

Arthur ignored the second statement, not even surprised by the quick change of topic. That was just Morgana for you; always concerned for her friends and for her hair.

“I’ll bring him his stuff today after school. And maybe cook him some soup while Hunith is still at work.”

That made Morgana laugh again.

“Do you even know how to cook soup?”

“I do. Or at least YouTube knows it. I am not that posh,” Arthur felt the need to defend himself; which was ridiculous seeing as him and Morgana grew up in the same house with the same cook.

“Please, you are perfectly posh; we both are. Thank god you have Merlin to ground you.”

Yes, thank god for Merlin indeed, Arthur thought. Just thinking about his best friend, or maybe he should call him boyfriend now, made him feel all giddy inside. Merlin had always made him happy like nobody else, but being able to kiss him and to cuddle him and...

“Are you blushing?” Morgana’s question brought him back to reality, a reality where he still had lunch with his sister.

“Why are blushing when we are talking about Merlin?” After a moment of silence she gasped.

“You did it! You finally told him how you feel!”

That surprised Arthur. “Wait, how do you know about my feelings for him?”

“Please, I am your sister; I know how you tick. It was just really obvious. To be honest; I was this close to locking you two up somewhere till you confessed your feelings. All those love sick puppy looks you gave each other nearly made me sick.”

Arthur’s head span.

“And what do you think about it?” he asked her slightly unsure. It wasn’t normally a side of him he showed often but he couldn’t help but wonder. Technically speaking he hadn’t even told her about being gay. Or bisexual. Or maybe just Merlin-sexual, he didn’t really know yet.

“I think you are good for each other,” she said as the bells rang to announce the end of their break. Standing up and waiting for Arthur to join her, they had history together next, she continued. “And it’s not like it changes much; you are with each other all the time anyway. It’s not like either of you had time to fit in anyone else to date.”

A minute later they dropped into their seats in the steadily filling class room. Arthur was just about to reply as Morgana lifted her phone. “And now, let’s say hello to your boyfriend.”

Arthur still tried to wrap his head around their whole conversation as Morgana snapped a picture of them both. Looking over her shoulder, he just managed to read the end of her message to Merlin before she hit send. She had signed it with Perfectly Posh Pendragons.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Perfectly Posh Pendragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571188) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
